


Thankful Heart

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights like these remind Roy what he's thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**Thankful Heart**

It was another late night at the office. Tonight it was just him and Hawkeye. Roy sighed. They really weren't getting anywhere with all this paperwork. It was annual report time again, and it was going to kill him. Dinner was long gone at this point, and it was getting to be closer to morning that night. He was exhausted. Hell, he'd bet that Hawkeye was exhausted.

Roy blinked when he realized his lieutenant was not seated on the couch where she had been working most of the evening. He hadn't thought he was out it enough that he wouldn't notice her leaving. Now where had she gone? He wasn't given a chance to investigate that question for as if his thoughts had summoned her, Hawkeye appeared in his doorway holding two steaming mugs.

With an uncommonly soft smile, she set them down on the table and beckoned him over to her side. Roy answered her summons. She sat him down the couch without a word and pressed the warm mug into his hands. Roy automatically took a sip. It was lemon tea, not the coffee he had expected.

"You haven't been sleeping."

He knew what she meant. The nightmares were always worse near anniversaries. Riza settled next to him, close enough that their shoulders touched, and he leaned into her. She rest her hand on his thigh.

"We won't get much more done tonight anyway. You might as well get some rest."

He responded to her unspoken invitation and twined his fingers with her own, resting his head on her shoulder. Riza leaned into him, and Roy closed his eyes. The moments like these were what he was thankful for.


End file.
